


I'll Be Alright

by the_space_ace



Series: King and Lionheart [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Family Dynamics, Fluff, Gen, schlatt's an uncle, technically, technodad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:42:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28166433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_space_ace/pseuds/the_space_ace
Summary: Schlatt didn't get attached, alright, especially not to an inhuman introvert and his equally inhuman son.
Relationships: Dave | Technoblade & Toby Smith | Tubbo & Jschlatt, Jschlatt & Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Jschlatt & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Toby Smith | Tubbo & Technoblade
Series: King and Lionheart [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2063421
Comments: 7
Kudos: 306
Collections: Found family for when I need something to project onto





	I'll Be Alright

Schlatt would say he was a very smart man. He thought with logic and with reasoning, not letting something as trivial as feelings get in the way of what needed to be done. It was why he was so successful. Facts and numbers were always first, emotions never even coming close.

He didn’t get attached to people. Attachments made you weak. They gave your enemies leverage over you and they blinded you from your goals. So of course Schlatt wouldn’t get attached. Because he was a smart man (a genius, if you will). Smart men didn’t let themselves have any weaknesses.

And maybe Schlatt spent way too much with his friend and that asshole’s kid, that didn’t mean he was attached. He was just making sure they didn’t get themselves killed or something stupid like that, alright?

Have you seen Techno? That man couldn’t keep himself alive!

There were times when he went days without any food or sleep, staying alive because of sheer will power. If it weren’t for Schlatt, he’d never remember to take care of himself. Schlatt would have to down a glass of whiskey and deal with the man’s incompetence if he wanted Techno to live another day. He didn’t want Techno alive, just so you know. He was doing it out of obligation. Yeah, definitely. A prolonged thank you.

Don’t even get Schlatt started on Techno’s kid; he was only four and it felt like he had a death wish.

Schlatt would watch the kid whenever he forced Techno to get sleep and, Christ, did he have energy. He couldn’t take his eyes off Tubbo for a second or else he’d be running off to God knows where. After only half a year of being a sort of nanny for the gremlin, Schlatt already had a list of places he’d found him. There was the pond right behind Schlatt’s house, the tallest fucking tree in the whole forest surrounding the pond, and underneath Techno’s house (just to name a few). Schlatt’s still not quite sure how a four year old managed to get himself into any of those spots, but he’s sure it runs in the family.

“You know you don’t have to keep helping me out. I appreciate it, but you’ve got a job and life of your own,” Techno had said to Schlatt one morning. He’d been asleep for fourteen hours straight and Schlatt had been taking care of Tubbo for most of it. Schlatt was making breakfast at the time, holding a half asleep Tubbo up on his hip with his off hand. His friend looked guilty and Schlatt wanted to slap him.

“Stop being so dumb.”

“What?”

“Someone’s gotta take care of you two and if it’s me then so be it. You saved my life, I’m saving yours. It’s an equal exchange. Don’t think too much about it, okay kid?”

Schlatt went back to making eggs and left Techno to his own. It was silent and Schlatt could just tell that Techno hadn’t left the kitchen, just standing there and staring. “Have you showered yet?”

“Uh, not yet.”

“Then get to it. By the time you’re done, I’ll be done here and Tubbo might actually be conscious. You two definitely have the same DNA.”

Techno made a sound that Schlatt had learned was his equivalent to a laugh. It was just as restrained and held back as every other part of the man’s personality. Very on brand. Very annoying. “I will. Hey, Schlatt?”

“Shower.”

“I just wanted to say thank you, uh, for all you’ve done for both me and Tubbo. It really means a lot, to me.”

The smile on Schlatt’s face was not fond or soft or anything dumb like that; he was just glad that he was being appreciated. Definitely didn’t care that this was the first time Techno was showing any sort of emotion towards Schlatt. 

Clearly, Schlatt wasn’t attached.

He wasn’t stupidly protective of the surprisingly timid, six foot something bundle of nerves that was Techno or the small, way too friendly being of pure energy that was Tubbo. Schlatt wouldn’t drop everything if they needed his help or if they even alluded to wanting him over. He certainly didn’t enjoy spending time with them on their porch or back yard, just enjoying each other’s company. That’d be ridiculous and Schlatt was incapable of being ridiculous.

So what if whenever Tubbo would see Schlatt and yell “Uncle Schlatt!” in lieu of a proper greeting with the dumbest grin on his face, Schlatt would find himself mirroring that grin while his heart softened. That didn’t mean he cared, right?

And if Schlatt only ever felt truly at peace sleeping on the couch with them, Techno’s head on his shoulder and Tubbo lying across their legs, that wasn’t indicative of any sort of familial bond. He just got used to them, is all, and being used to people meant you were comfortable around them.  
It wasn’t that deep.

=+=

“Schlatt?”

“What is it, bumble bee?”

Tubbo was sitting next to Schlatt on the couch, tucked underneath his arm and a picture book open on his lap. It was the afternoon and Schlatt had blown off an important meeting (which he knew Connor would yell at him for) to be there. He’d ditched his suit that day, just wearing a loose t-shirt and pants, both probably belonging to Techno.

“I love you.” The words were followed by a yawn and Tubbo snuggled closer to Schlatt. The kid didn’t seem to be even remotely aware of the way his words had affected Schlatt, leaving his mind buffering and his body frozen.

The words themselves didn’t do much, really. Schlatt knew Tubbo cared for him in the same way he cared for his father. That wasn’t what got him. What got Schlatt was the way he almost instinctively wanted to react, returning the words with just as much love as Tubbo said them.

Schlatt wasn’t supposed to love them, alright? He wasn’t supposed to get attached or to see them as his actual family. Tubbo wasn’t supposed to be his nephew and Techno wasn’t supposed to be his brother. They weren’t supposed to be his weakness because Schlatt couldn’t have weaknesses, couldn’t fucking afford to care so much.

But he did.

It was terrifying to love this much and to know that he’d do anything to guarantee the safety and happiness of this unstable little family. Schlatt knew he’d lay his life down for them, would give up every last cent in his bank account if they could live every day worry free and happy. He had a lot to his name; there was so much to lose and so much to give, but he would lose it all and give it all away in seconds if Techno or Tubbo’s lives were on the line.

It was equal parts terrifying and comforting.

“I love you too, bumble bee.”

=+=

Watching Techno and Tubbo be Techno and Tubbo was something Schlatt would never get tired of. It never failed to make him smile, no matter how ridiculous they were being.

“Grandpa’s recipe says we need two tablespoons of vanilla.”

“No, Tubbo, it’s teaspoons. Oh dear god, please don’t-” Techno was able to take away the vanilla extract from Tubbo’s hand before he poured it into the batter. The genuine panic on his face was endlessly entertaining. Of course Techno would take baking a cake this seriously.

“Dad, it says t-s-b.”

Techno grabbed the recipe that was on the countertop, reading it over again. “No, Tubs, it’s t-s-p. Grandpa just writes his p’s weird.”

“Tell him to write better,” Tubbo huffed, putting the tablespoon measuring cup down and switching it for a teaspoon. He’d picked up on Schlatt’s habit of being just slightly mean to people that matter, much to Techno’s displeasure. Schlatt was happy with it, incredibly so, because hearing his bumble bee be a little prick was just fantastic.

“I will in the next letter, remind me.”

“Oh, I will,” Schlatt said and Techno sighed in annoyance. “Phil’s gotta be taken down a peg or two. Wait til he finds out his sweet little grandson said his writing sucks!”

“Schlatt, I’m not little.” Tubbo’s vaguely insulted response covered up Techno’s attempt at defending his father.

“Of course you’re not, bumble bee.”

“I’ve been growing tall, y’know.”

“I know! One of these days, you’ll be towering over me.”

Tubbo grinned and Schlatt found himself smiling back because, c’mon, no one could remain straight-faced whenever Tubbo’s face lit up with a smile. It just couldn’t be done.

“Even taller than dad?”

Techno shook his head. “Impossible.”

“God, you’re so mean, Techno,” Schlatt said. He giggled (because that was a thing that happened now; he didn’t hate it as much as he thought he would) when Techno turned to glare at him. The sight probably would’ve been less amusing if he wasn’t holding two eggs.  
Tubbo waved the whisk in his hands at Techno, treating it like an extension of his arm. “Yeah Dad! You’re so mean!”

“I shouldn’t have let you spectate.”

“You made the decision, Blade.”

“Don’t remind me.”

Schlatt continued watching as they attempted to make a chocolate cake for Schlatt’s birthday. It was supposed to be a secret, at first, but they were very bad at being quiet and he found out almost immediately. Tubbo tried pushing him out of the kitchen until Techno suggested they just let Schlatt sit and watch if he wanted to. Schlatt obviously agreed to stay because seeing them struggle to actually bake something wasn’t an opportunity he’d give up on.

It was worth it, really fucking worth it.

“Wait, you’re not supposed to put the milk with flour yet-” The milk was being added to the dry ingredients bowl, Tubbo apparently not registering any of what Techno said. “And nevermind. We can work with this.”

“What?”

“Don’t worry about it, Tubbo.”

“Um, okay?”

As they kept making more mistakes, fumbling with even the simplest steps, Schlatt found that he wouldn’t rather be anywhere else. And when they finished the cake somewhat successfully, Schlatt watched their happy celebration with horribly concealed fondness.

This was his family and he wouldn’t trade them for anyone else.

**Author's Note:**

> a taste of what could've been if i didn't have the sudden urge to write angst :]
> 
> definitely don't write schlatt as often as i should and i rlly hope i managed to make it seem enough like him


End file.
